The Curse and a Dragon of Fate
by Sapphiet
Summary: Blood and flesh is a source that allows a living being to remain in one place. Bones allow us to move without being forced, like puppets without strings. Fascinating isn't it? I think so too Rated T for violence


**Starting a new story involving this game. Got struck with a little inspiration **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Curse and a Dragon of Fate**

**Chapter 1 The meeting**

Blood and flesh is a source that allows a living being to remain in one place. Bones allow us to move without being forced, like puppets without strings. Fascinating isn't it?

I think so too

But what if a living being is sent into a situation that will go against what they want? For example a soldier who was saved from a war that forced upon him. What if he has to go on a perilous journey to save his beloved?

But what makes a soldier? That is also a good question I may add?

Is it a person who fights for the fun of it and doesn't care who he hurts? No try again.

Is it a person who is forced into a war and becomes either bloodthirsty or becomes shell-shocked? No, not even close. Restraint and finding mediums to sustain one's state of mind works well. We are in control of ourselves, let us not lose that shall we? Stay positive for our loved ones' sakes.

Is it a person who is willing to fight for those who are dearest to them? That they would give up everything to see their loved ones smile? Yes very true.

I want to test that no matter what. I want to know if this solder does have good heart despite those who would ruin it with blood and war- violence if you must. However I shall not reveal my true self as I watch everyone.

How?

Well it is my job and no I'm not God. What gave you that idea? Oh no I'm actually a guardian.

One who sees all that has seen the past to the future. Things that are explained… and some that cannot be explained.

Time is my job while a friendly playful witch is known as the Dimensional witch. Like me she grants wishes but sadly she passed away leaving her helper to take over her trade. He's a good guy not kid anymore but he does his job. Especially when I was ill and could not do anything. Poor girl was thankfully restored to what she can do. Fight monsters… even though she eats them.

That is life but as I said I want to test that theory of living beings changing despite situations going beyond their control. This mortal who was foolish enough to tamper with the forces of the universe intrigued me despite that girl was captured, he liked her yes. But he did wrong and he paid for it despite trying to free her from the thing that bound her. Foolish mortal indeed.

However! I want to see this now that I travel to a town. There's a festival in Elyria in the year 511 called the Harvest Festival. Lovely gathering now that I look around. No one's going to notice me.

I even notice a blue haired girl singing. Her name according to her mind is Elena born in Elyria and the boy she sings to in the crowd is Aeron a male born in Athos, a soldier indeed he's a good heart. Strong, quiet however is good indeed.

What is good and what is evil by the way? What is balance? What is Chaos?

Perfection or imperfection? You choose the more sensible answer.

* * *

Aeron stormed into the second room to see a huge hulk of a monster biting into a giant wasp. Then the monster turns to see Aeron before attacking. Aeron is hesitant before he fights back using his sword and chain. Just as he is about to have the upper hand the monster sends him to one side causing him to cry out from the pain on his right arm. It moves its way towards him with hunger in its eyes. Aeron stands up shakily until he hears the sudden sound of air being slashed. He moves his head to he left before moving to the far back and landed on the shelf. He looked at the monster see it scream in anger and in pain as its arms are sent to the floor from two purple disks.

"You should be careful. No use getting reckless now finish the job" a female voice caught his attention. Aeron was confused from seeing no one in the room but kept on the task as he kept his eyes on the creature. Without warning he sent the chain into the monster and forced it out once he felt the chain reach its limit. Immediately the monster collapsed dead on the floor. However Aeron was stunned from seeing the heart flesh of the monster itself. Which is called beast flesh.

"Bout time you sorted him out" said the female voice. Aeron looked up to see a small purple cat with a red diamond talisman on its head and large ears which had tuffs on the ends, there were also tuffs on either side of its eyes, it had a thin tail which was forked at the end, the body was sleek but feline like while its purple eyes contained white pupils, the cat had slender legs but the paws looked delicate as it daintily pawed the shelves slightly as it came into the light and watched him with curiosity. Immediately it jumped from the stack of shelves and landed beside him. Aeron jumped in shock as the cat watched him. He noticed two pale light purple long oval shapes on that started from the top of the shoulder blades to the lower back.

"What are you?" Aeron asked, his voice was shaky from the surprise appearance. He was worried that it would attack him the same way it hit the creature.

"You have a lot to learn but then again you might be rusty from not fighting" the cat said wisely. Aeron faulted by the female voice, he was too stocked to know what to think.

"You can speak?!" he yelped. However the cat scoffed as she tilted her head to one side, the cat's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Don't you have to give that to someone idiot?" Aeron jolted before looking back at the door. Aeron started to run from remembering that she was waiting for him.

"Elena" he stopped to see the cat watching him without moving.

"What now?" the cat snapped at she went close.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"In here? I'm going" the cat said now sounded offended.

"Who are you though?" as Aeron pulled the door for the cat to get through. The cat nodded her in thanks.

"I'm a watcher. Now as for why you are here? Well given that you are slaying beasts that dwell in the tower without any knowledge of them. I say you're in need of help" the cat said while walking.

"But how?"

"Did I know? Someone who is in need of my help so I offered my services but at a price. However I'm afraid this is the only form I can take for now until it is time. I did meet a nice king of Elyria though. Nice fellow" the cat mused. Aeron was surprised about what she said.

"Are you a girl?" Aeron asked, he almost flinched when the cat gave him a filthy look.

"Please tell me you are joking?" she snapped coldly. The mere thought of being asked if she was girl despite the fact he could hear her voice was female made her insulted.

"I'm sorry"

"Just hurry" the cat sighed before walking ahead. Aeron started running causing the cat to run as well.

"Sorry but I didn't ask for your name" Aeron commented at they went past a giant male statue.

"Name is Mali" The cat said. I would of told him my real name then but given that I have a job, it is then that my name needs to be made up. I'll tell him later though don't you worry.

* * *

**Good?**

**Also if anyone is interested can you all help with a survey that is in my profile. It's a link on survey monkey just click continue.****  
**

**Thanks again in advance and take care everyone**


End file.
